staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Pani Prezydent - odc. 17; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Pszczoła i osa (Safari Europe. The Bee And The Wasp); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny pana Michała - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kto mieszka w ogrodzie, odc. 21; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Mama kupi ci pierścionek z brylantem, odc. 3; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1801; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.8/21 - Brzeg morza - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Polska kuchnia w Londynie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 61; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Śmiechu warte - odc. 638; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Drugie podejście (This Time Around) kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Douglas Barr; wyk.:Carly Pope, Brian Austin Green, Sara Rue, David Lipper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5/13 - Róża - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4293; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4294; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 7, In vino veritas; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Sweter dla Pluta, odc. 46; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Twierdza (The Rock) - txt str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Sean Connery, Nicholas Cage, Ed Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Phoenix; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Danny Cannon; wyk.:Anthony LaPaglia, Angelica Huston, Ray Liotta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Max Havoc: W kręgu ognia (Max Havoc: Ring of Fire); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Mickey Hardt, Christina Cox, Dean Cain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 6/7 Kacper, uważaj; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "288" (Emily Dickinson); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 652; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 245 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 246 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 Safari - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kulturalni - (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądło 2 (Sting 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Jeremy Paul Kagan; wyk.:Oliver Reed, Teri Garr, Mel Pape, Mac Davis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1614 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1032 Dedukcja Froteckiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (4); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (5); program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Święta wojna - (319) Rybożerca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 1 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Bruce Parramore; wyk.:Magda Walach, Marcin Dorociński, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Cichopek, Mirosław Baka, Małgorzata Niemirska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Finał Kabaretowej Ligi Mistrzów; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Miłosna ruletka (Waking up in Reno); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Jordan brady; wyk.:Charlize Theron, Patrick Swayze, billy bob thornton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pan Harvey zapala świecę (Mr Harvey Lights a Candle); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Susanna White; wyk.:Timothy Spall, Celia Imrie, Ben Miles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz, Pogoda 07.50 Kwiaty, ogrody – magazyn poradnikowy 08.00 Pora na kulturę – magazyn kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka – bajka dla dzieci 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:11 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:51 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:58 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:13 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Zawodowcy - Piotr Bujnowicz - fotograf; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Odkrywanie przestrzeni 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 19.15 Patefon ujka Ericha – program rozrywkowy 19.30 Narciarski weekend – Słowacja 19.35 Pora na kulturę – magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:53 Zawodowcy - Piotr Bujnowicz - fotograf; magazyn; STEREO 01:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:44 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:06 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 03:31 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 03:54 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:07 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 04:20 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:50 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 7, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 31, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy - film familijny, USA 2004 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 57, magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 10:45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Malezji - studio 11:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 12:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Malezji - studio 12:15 Jaś Fasola - odc. 2, Wielka Brytania 1990 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 141, serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2005 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 5, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Synowie - Tajemnica spowiedzi - odc. 3, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Obcy - ósmy pasażer "Nostromo" - horror sf, Wielka Brytania, USA 1979 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1111-1114, Polska 2009 13:15 Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 15:10 Brzydula - odc. 116-120, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Zdenka - odc. 110, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (93) 21:40 Dziennik Bridget Jones - komedia romantyczna, Francja, Wielka Brytania 2001 23:40 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.50 Gram.TV 06.20 Czarny korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 08.55 Lot w kosmos - film familijny. Niemcy/USA 2001 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 PIękni (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 15.00 Detektyw Extralarge: Czarne i białe - film sensacyjny. Niemcy/Włochy 1991 16.55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 17.55 4 Discovery: Tajemnica świętego Graala - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Wielki szef - fiim sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 22.05 Hole In The Wall - program rozr. 23.05 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozr. 23.35 Mecz życia - dramat, USA 2005 01.45 Detektyw Extralarge: Czarne i białe - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Włochy 1991 03.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1260; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1263; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Wielkanocne obyczaje; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 38 - O tym jak powróciła marnotrawna córka; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Recital Ireny Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1007* - Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Barszcz biały i żur z Kochanowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 359 Bolesne wspomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 3 -Insulina; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Spotkałem Papieża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Na dnie Wielkiego Rowu Afrykańskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 637; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 4 - Gotfryd kręci film; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 42* - Śluby i rozstania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Zezowate szczęście; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Połomska, Irena Stalończyk, Tadeusz Bartosik, Henryk Bąk, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 /3/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 300 % normy - odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 637; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 4 - Gotfryd kręci film; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Ranczo - odc. 42* - Śluby i rozstania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Spotkałem Papieża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1007* - Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Kino Mistrzów - Zezowate szczęście; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Połomska, Irena Stalończyk, Tadeusz Bartosik, Henryk Bąk, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 BNT 1 07:35 Melody - animowany film 08:25 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona z dzikimi gęsiami - film animowany 08:50 Dla zwierząt z miłością 09:20 Dzień dobry, panie Jasmine - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 09:50 Wonderful World of Disney: Przygody z Myszką Miki - Animowany film 10:15 Wszystko przed ekranem 11:00 Bułgarska pamięć z prof. Bojidarem Dymitrowem 12:00 Na świecie iw Bułgarii 12:15 Euro-Bułgarzy 12:25 Wiadomości sportowe 12:35 Furry 13:05 Muzyka ludowa to folklor 13:50 Minuta to wyścig wielozadaniowy 14:45 Lekcje patriotyzmu 15:30 Walt Disney przedstawia: Hannah Montana i The Wizards of Waverly Place - Tv movies (2 epizody) 16:25 Piłka nożna: Morze Czarne / Lv / - Levski, spotkanie z Mistrzostwami "PFG" - bezpośrednia transmisja z stadionu Ticha / Warny / 18:30 W ramce: NATO o 60 19:00 NATO - 5 z 60 (specjalne studio rocznic aliansu) 19:45 Dobranoc, dzieci!: Dym, Dam, Dude 19:50 Złote pieśni o Złotym Orfeuszu 20:00 Na świecie iw Bułgarii 20:50 50 lat FET: 1970 20:55 Channel Show 21:45 Free Territory - Film fabularny (USA, 2003) 00:10 Eurowizja 2009 - klipy piosenek 00:15 Trzecia połowa 01:00 Siatkówka: Liga Mistrzów "Indesit" (mężczyźni), reportaż 01:50 Channel Show (p) 02:40 Filmy wideo 03:15 Bezpłatne terytorium - film fabularny (p) 05:30 Pamięć bułgarska z prof. Bojidarem Dymitrowem (p) 06:30 Dla zwierząt z miłością (n) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BNT 1 z 2009 roku